hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Republic Of Singapore
Singapore '''(シンガポ-ル, '''shingaporu) is a fan-made character in the anime and manga series: Hetalia; Axis Powers, '''he represents the Republic of Singapore and was given the human name '''Marc. 'Creator’s Note: ' The character and art belongs to sarcasticupcake, please do not copy anything from his wiki page. Any information that may be similar to another character is merely a coincidence. If you want to follow this character, check him out on the Hetalia Amino profile in the link above, or on instagram: sarcasticupcake_arts. This OC belongs to sarcasticupcake so please DO NOT edit any of his information. Thank you. 'Country Name ' English: The Republic Of Singapore Malay: Republik Singapura Chinese: 新加坡共和国 Tamil: சிங்கப்பூர் குடியரசு 'Other Info ' Traditional Costume: He doesn’t have a specific traditional costume like most places. Instead he alternates wearing the traditional clothes of the four main races at his place for certain occasions. Human Name: Marc. An English name derived from Latin meaning “Marcus”; Mars (the Roman god of war). He has no “official” last name due to the diversity of races living in his place. Appearance: Short, messy black hair that reaches a bit past his jaw, tanned skin with a red undertone, brown eyes, wears a red coloured cotton jacket with a white tank top inside, dark grey pants and black shoes. He also wears a pendant with his flag on it and comes up to about 175cm in height. Interests: He particularly loves food and video games, sometimes doing both at the same time. His favourite fruit is durian and he enjoys gardening as well. He has a small greenhouse at the back of his house where he keeps orchids and other local plants. He also loves cooking and is a pretty good cook. Sexuality: Straight 'Personality ' Singapore can be quite a stubborn person and dislikes when someone tells him what to do (unless it’s his boss), he’s conservative and somewhat paranoid due to the fact he’s a small country so he’s always on the lookout for threats, which sometimes leads to him getting easily agitated. However while he can be temperamental he does have a playful side like a normal teenage boy, though it’s only shown to a select few. Even though he wasn’t close to England, he did adopt a bit of his gentleman character. He’s also a pacifist who tries his best to maintain friendly relations with as many countries as possible. At the world meetings he keeps up a neutral appearance and never discusses personal matters. Despite being a bit reserved at times, Singapore is still generally a pleasant person to talk to and loves learning about other cultures. He often has an RBF, which makes him come off as rude but he doesn’t mean to be. He just doesn’t want people to know what he’s thinking or feeling, plus he sometimes doesn’t know how to express himself well. In addition, he’s not a touchy-feely person and is camera shy so whenever his friends take pictures he either looks away or covers his face. Though there are occasions he makes exceptions to being photographed. 'Other/Historical Names ' Temasek- Old Javanese meaning “sea town” Singapura- From Sanskrit to Malay meaning “Lion City” 龙牙门- Chinese meaning “Dragon’s Teeth Gate” Pulau Ujong- Malay meaning “island at the end” 昭南岛- Japanese meaning “Light of the South” Little Red Dot 'Temasek, Singapura, Colonial Singapore & Modern Day Singapore ' Temasek- At this stage he was a small child that just learned how to walk and has no knowledge of any human language. Singapura- Very traditional during this time, smiled more, he also had shorter hair and wore traditional Malay clothes Colonial Singapore- He wore casual and western styled clothing at this point, his hair grew out a bit and smiles are lesser than before but still there Modern Day Singapore- Smiles are non-existent, he now wears modern clothes of his own style, pretty much married to his work 'Trivia ' His birthday corresponds with the day he gained independence from Malaysia (9th August 1965) He has a spotted Holland Lop bunny named Oreo, a chicken named Potoo, which he named after a certain species of bird because of how it stares at things, and a cockatiel named Blurr, which was named after a Transformer character and also because he’s a “blur sotong” according to Singapore. All animals are male. Singapore can’t hold his liquor well since he doesn’t make drinking a habit and doesn’t like to party either. If he’s ever at a party, it’s most likely because one of his friends dragged him there against his will. His jacket and shirt colours corresponds with his flag colour scheme. Despite what he says, Singapore is quite “kiasu” (afraid to lose). Especially when it comes to video games. He works long hours and sometimes only gets a few hours of sleep. Because of this he gets sick once in a while but it’s never more serious than a cold. He affectionately refers to the 62 islands surrounding him as “his spawn”. Singapore didn’t adopt any human names until England colonised him and the name was suggested to him. Since he didn’t speak English at that time the name was easy for him to catch onto so it stuck. Before that he didn’t have an actual name and just had nicknames given by humans and his other siblings from then. He holds the record for the fastest walking speed which is equivalent to that of a bumblebee, so he often has to stop and wait for his friends or anyone walking with him to catch up. Because of the hot weather at his place, Singapore’s normal body temperature is a little higher than an average human’s (37-39 degree Celcius). A low grade fever will be in the low 40s range, any higher and he should (probably) be taken to a hospital. Singapore has no romantic interest in any of the other countries, or anyone at all, as he’s too busy with work and games to really look at girls. He does find some of the female nations cute but that’s about it. He also just can’t see himself with anyone. Singapore can see “things” and doesn’t dare step out of his house on Thursday nights for anything. If he has to, he’ll be sure to bring something sharp, like a pair of scissors, with him. 'Headcanon Voice ' Japanese- Kamiya Hiroshi [神谷 浩史] Voice Samples: AOT; Levi Beating The Crap Out Of Eren AOT; Levi & Mikasa Vs Female Titan Natsume Yuujinchou; Drunk Nyanko Sensei Scene Natsume Yuujinchou; Cute Yokai English- Tosh Zhang [张 智扬] Voice Samples: Ah Boys To Men; Lobang Kick Platoon Sergeant Ong Ask Sergeant Ong Response Tosh Zhang- 呆在家 Tosh Zhang- What More Can I Say This Singapore's version of Marukaite Chikyuu 'Quotes ' “ Durian…?! EVERYBODY SIAM IT’S MINE “ '' ''“ I’m that tiny little dot on the map that no one can see unless you really zoom in. “ '' ''“ Wah lau eh, more work….. Guess I can’t go USS this weekend. “ '' ''“ But Uncle Scotland says not to accept anything from strangers in flower crowns. “ '' ''“ I don’t say this a lot, but I do appreciate my girls and boys who are in the military. “ '' ''“ Hey Hong Kong, let’s go find England’s stash of Earl Grey and hide it somewhere else. “ '' ''“ See this is why I don’t come to these meetings if I can help it. Someone’s always starting something. “ '' ''“ EH! WHY YOU LEAVE SO MUCH SPACE IN FRONT? GOT HANTU IS IT? “ '' ''“ I love my SIA crew, especially the girls. You mess with any of them, you will kena. FROM ME. “ '' ''“ Just because I have Chinese citizens doesn’t mean I’m a part of China. You siao! Who taught you geography? “ '' ''“ Aiya, don’t be such a ''姑娘. “ '' “ I would like to start this meeting by addressing certain problems in the- alamak there they go again. “ '' ''“ HONG KONG THERE’S A RAT IN MY KITCHEN HELP ME. “ '' 'Relationships '''Hong Kong They met through England and clicked rather quickly. Both are very close and despite them not saying much at times, they do care about each other like brothers and whenever one has something troubling them, the other will comfort them and give their two cents. They’re often seen sitting near, or sometimes next to, each other at world meetings and outside as well. Hong Kong is one of the few nations Singapore is comfortable hugging or having close physical contact with. South Korea ' Of the two, South Korea is the more talkative one but Singapore doesn’t mind as he likes that kind of background noise even if his face says otherwise and he’s happy Korea sticks around despite him not saying much. He also got into kpop because of him though he’s very quiet about which bands he likes as he fears the fan bases. '''Malaysia ' Their relationship changed and went through various stages throughout the years but in the present they seem to be fine with each other and have a normal brother-sister relationship but Singapore also has mixed feelings about her. Though they used to be married due to the merger in 1963, there were no romantic feelings between them as they were “just carrying out duty”. 'Thailand ' Singapore makes it a point to chat with Thailand when he can as he’s one of his older brothers that is more approachable. He sometimes goes over to his place to join in on the ‘elephant appreciation’ as well as eat the local food, as he always does when he visits other countries. Singapore also loves hearing Thailand's scary stories and will sometimes borrow his horror movies to watch as well. 'Scotland ' He occasionally hangs out with Scotland and they will talk about things. And because he’s easily lured in by food, Scotland has to make sure he doesn’t accept any food or drink from the fae that follow him around. Singapore still calls him ‘uncle’ like some of the other former colonies do*.' They’re also closer than most think due to Scotland’s architectural contributions to him during his colonial days and he also visited Singapore in England’s place during that time. '*creator's headcanon ' '''England ' Singapore’s former mentor and although he used to be his colony, he never felt close to England because he was hardly around to begin with. He was once very disappointed and hurt by England, which affected their relationship for a while but after some time things more or less went back to normal. In the present day they still maintain close ties but it’s not a personal one. Nevertheless, he still tries to respect England as an elder. Japan Singapore used to be very bitter and harboured intense hatred towards Japan, but the bitterness slowly went away overtime (though not completely) and they got on better terms over the years. However despite having reassurances that Japan has changed, Singapore prefers not to get too close and is still cautious when near him. Lately though, they seem to have made more progress in improving their relationship because of interest in anime and other media. China ' Both have good relations due to the older nation’s influence on him and the Asian region. They sometimes chat over some tea and buns, with China telling him stories of things that happened in the past when he was very young. Singapore is cool with him and likes the food he cooks, he just wishes people would stop associating him with China whenever he’s mentioned. '''America ' Due to a history of good relations, the two are friendly with each other and will occasionally play video games together. Although America’s loud personality tends to scare him off, Singapore still tries his best to tolerate him so he can continue maintaining friendly relations with him. Singapore isn’t as close to him compared to Hong Kong, but they still hang out from time to time. 'Nyotalia WIP ' '''Name: (to be decided) Appearance ''' Tanned skin, long black hair that’s tied in a side braid, wears a red Kebaya top with white spaghetti strap tank top inside, light washed jeans and a pair of white flats. She also has a white orchid clip in her hair and wears a necklace with her flag as the pendant. In terms of height, she’s slightly shorter than her male counterpart. '''Personality She’s more outspoken than her male counterpart while also being tactful with her words, always looks like she’s thinking about something and tends to make passive-aggressive sarcastic remarks about certain things. Unlike her male counterpart she isn’t stubborn but she does still exercise caution and will think things through before acting. She tends to come off as insincere because of her indifference to many things but she’s really just trying to be neutral as she hates having to pick sides. The words she lives by are “look like a lady, think like a boss”. 'Interests ' gardening, watching scary movies, reading shoujo manga, being with friends. Like Marc, she loves durian and playing games, sometimes even destroying humans in PvP games. 'Nyotalia Headcanon Voice ' Japanese- (to be decided) English- (to be decided) Category:Island country Category:Southeast Asia __NOEDITSECTION__